Screaming Ukes
by IcedCherryHeart
Summary: Takano and Hatori were working late when hearing sudden screams coming from the apartment next door jolted them from their work. What in the world could have caused such screams so late at night? Takano/Ritsu and Hatori/Chiaki oneshot.


**A/N: **_This is my first Sekaiichi Hatsukoi story, so please be kind on me! It features both couples Takano, Ritsu and Chiaki, Hatori and written in Takano's POV. So please enjoy it! And reviews would be nice so I know how it was._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, only this oneshot._

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Hatori looked up at Takano from the chair in his living room, then down to the green steaming cup placed in front of him. "What is this?" he asked.

Takano walked around the coffee table in his living room to sit down in the chair across from Hitori's. "Coffee. We'll be up awhile." Takano stated then gestured to the barely started storyboard. That of which needed to be edited and finished by tomorrow night to meet the deadline in the morning.

Hatori mumbled a barely audible "thank you" before picking up the thick stack of papers. He began skimming the first page silently, when he appeared to come across something that didn't make sense, he would place down his black pen and draw over the paper.

Takano watched him silently, waiting for him to finish and be shown the corrects he thought were fit. This happened often, staying up past midnight to finish something like a storyboard. In this business, irregular sleep hours were normal. Same with living on coffee and instant meals, he barely even remembered the last time he'd actually been able to sit down and have a decent or real meal. It wasn't that big of a deal, he'd grown accustomed to it, but a change every once in awhile he wouldn't complain about.

His eyes wandered over to the large window that took up the back wall of his living room. It was well past midnight, but the lights of the city were still on which wasn't much of a surprise. Those lights would stay on all night long until the sun finally brought itself up to shine over the city. He always preferred night over day anyways, the sun was often to bright and blinding for him, especially after a long night of work where it was his worst enemy.

Focusing his attention back to the coffee table, he picked his light blue cup and downed some coffee before Hatori looked up from his editing, wearing that blank expression he always wore. He still wondered sometimes how he was able to always keep which a straight face. Then again, when he grinned it was just creepy.

"Alright here." he said while handing over the first page then picking up the coffee cup on the table and finally taking a drink.

Takano lowered the cup from his mouth while looking over the editing Hatori had done. He read over everything, making sure that his corrections actually made sense. Hatori was about just as good at editing as himself, so he could really do it on his own. But Takano had to look over everything anyways in case something was overlooked. He would not accept a half-assed job.

He looked it over once more before gazing back up at Hatori. "Looks good."

Hatori nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but two loud screams of horror were heard from the wall behind Hatori. Following there were many thumps, more yells, and a loud crash.

Takano instantly rose from his chair. He placed down the cup and practically threw down the storyboard. "What the hell was that?"

Hatori also rose, turning to look at the wall. "Who knows, but didn't that all come from the apartment Onodera-san lives in?"

Takano was more concerned by what could have happened over there to really listen to Hatori, but his words slowly drifted into his head. He began on his way to the front door. "I'm going over there." he said. Not really caring if Hatori came with him or not. With screams like that, something had to be going on over there, and he planned to find out what. By now, if not working late, Ritsu was asleep by now. Plus by the fact he heard another scream a long with Onodera's, it made his blood almost boil to know he had someone else over. How had he not known about that?

At his front door, he pulled it open and walked right next door, a little surprised that Hatori had actually came with him.

Takano wasted no time banging on the black door. "Oi! Onodera-san! What the hell is going on in there?" he yelled at the door.

There was nothing.

Takano slammed his fist against the door again. "Open the door!" he barked demandingly.

Still no reply.

Now he was getting frustrated, though he was sure his frustration was there to try and burry the worry he was beginning to feel in the pit of his stomach. What if something happened to him? Takano glared at the door. He attempted to open the door handle by pulling on it, but unfortunately the door was locked. He tried one more time, banging loudly on the door, probably waking the rest of the neighbors, but right now he couldn't care less about them.

This time he heard the lock on the other side of the door be removed. Very slowly the door opened to show a wide eyed, pale, and absolutely terrified Chiaki. The door was only partially open, but they could see a light blue blanket wrapped around his body and most of his head so that only a few bangs of brown hair were visible. Behind him the apartment was completely black.

Hatori moved closer to the door. "What are you doing here? Since when do you know Onodera-san?" Hatori asked. He seemed to be getting irradiated by his tone of voice.

Chiaki opened the door a little bit more seeing Hatori. "T-Through you remember?" he stated shakily.

Hatori placed his hand on the door to completely open it, Chiaki taking many steps back and shaking, apparently the rash movement scaring him. Something must have seriously shaken him up to act this way. Takano was curious as to what could have happened, but still worried about Onodera.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here! Or why you and Onodera-san are screaming past midnight? What the hell happened, Chiaki?" Hatori snapped. He didn't normally lose his cool so easily, but obviously seeing Chiaki here must have struck some kind of nerve. He must not have known that his lover had come over here.

"And where's Onodera?" Takano added in almost the same tone of voice. Neither did he feel calm at all, quite the opposite.

Chiaki moved closer to the wall, he turned his attention down to his feet and stayed silent and shaking.

Hatori was the first one to walk into the dark apartment, he found the light switch and flipped it to let light instantly illuminate the small hallway that led to the rest of the apartment. Nothing looked out of order yet, it looked just like it normally did.

Chiaki then pushed away from the wall to slowly walk down the short hallway and into the living room, out of sight from the other two.

After removing their shoes, Takano and Hatori walked after Chiaki to come into the living room. That of which was a complete mess. Blankets thrown all over, pillows sitting in strange places, and broken glass shattered by the table. In the middle of the floor, under a pile of blankets and pillows was something shaking underneath. Takano approached it, ripping the blankets off to see Onodera curled up with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you two? You act like you've seen a ghost!" Takano stated.

Both boys jumped and let a small "Eep!" escape their lips.

Takano glared at this. "Are you serious? What happened?" he demanded, glancing from both of them.

Chiaki lowered the blanket on his head so that the part that had been around his head was around his neck. He began blushing lightly and looking away from the eyes on him. "W-Well… Ritsu invited me over to w-watch a horror movie with him."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Hatori asked. Crossing his arms.

Chiaki looked up to give his lover a look of innocence. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had to tell you _everything_!" the last part clearly meaning to come off a little sarcastic. "Anyways, so I came over and we watched the movie… when we finished it was l-late so I figured I'd just stay the n-night. Before bed we were just joking around and trying to freak each other out while sitting in the dark, and then… then…" Chiaki's face went completely red and he ran to Hatori to bury his face in his chest. "The TV came on without anyone turning it on!" he cried as loud as he could, though despite his efforts it was still muffled.

Takano stared at Chiaki who appeared to be even more shaken up and was gripping onto Hatori for dear life. After a moment he sighed, moving to kneel down near the still shaking Ritsu.

"Hey, Onodera-san, I didn't think you'd be so scared over such a stupid thing." he remarking smirking. Aiming to get a reaction from him.

Ritsu looked to him and glared as best he could despite looking terrified still. "Shut up!"

Takano laughed briefly at him before looking over the area around him. He then began leaning towards Ritsu who began blushing when their faces got close.

"W-What are you doing!" he asked shakily but not moving away from Takano.

Takano smirked, moving even closer to Onodera but before he could go any farther, Ritsu pushed him away desperately.

"I'm going to take you home, you're a complete mess." Hatori stated. He turned his attention from Onodera and Takano to Chiaki still huddled to him.

Chiaki looked up at him, blushed lightly, smiled, and nodded once. He then gazed over to Onodera and Takano as Hatori led him out of the apartment. "Good night Ritsu, Takano-san!" he said before disappearing with Hatori.

After the door was shut, Ritsu stood up, blankets dropping off of him to revile his pajama's. He crossed his arms across his chest uncomfortably after fixing his shirt that had been pushed up by the blankets. "You can leave n-now…" he said quietly, still the residence of a blush on his cheeks.

Takano approached Ritsu and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the apartment.

Of course this didn't sit well with the other. He began jerking and attempting to free himself from Takano's grip. "Hey! Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?"

"You're staying the night at my place." he said, not even letting Ritsu have a real choice.

"Stop! You can't just force me over there! That's kidnap!" he cried. Still trying to get free even though they had left the living room and were going towards the door in the hallway. It was very obvious that he was going to be dragged over there whether he wanted to or not.

"Clearly you're too unstable to stay alone, so I'll keep you company." he said just as he got his shoes quickly on and they walked out of the apartment and into the one next door. Takano walked his captive to his bedroom and let him go once he was sitting down on the bed. Takano walked back to the doorframe, he looked back to smirk at him. "I'll be up awhile still, Hatori left me in the middle of editing the storyboard."

Ritsu glared, rubbing his slightly red wrist. "Yeah, whatever."

Takano's smirk grew. "Night princess." he said before turning to leave the bedroom. Once the door was shut after him he waited for the reply.

"Hey! I am not a princess, you giant asshole!"

There it was.

xXxXx

Feeling rustling next to him, Takano slowly opened his eyes to see Ritsu just getting out of bed. He smirked sleepily at him before reaching over to grab his wrist, pull him back, and steal a quick kiss before being pushed away.

"Stop doing that!" he growled. Ripping his wrist away and moving towards the door.

Takano sat up, he stretched his arms up for a moment before checking the time to see that he didn't need to be up for another two hours. "Damn, I don't even have to be awake yet."

Ritsu turned to glare at him. "This will never happen again! Don't even try it!"

That's what he thought. Takano reached over to grab a remote from near his alarm clock and toss it to Ritsu who barely caught it.

Ritsu looked it over curiously then gazed to Takano. "What's this for?"

Takano smirked, he laid back in bed and threw his hands behind his head. "Oh, for your haunted TV."


End file.
